


.02 I Need a Distraction

by LaPilar



Series: The Maze Runner Imagines/One-Shots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: 18+, Embarassing, F/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Pure Smut, Quiet Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, caring newt, everyone hears the Newt smut, everyone needs Newt smut, porn w/out plot, smutty smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You've just escaped from the Glade with your boyfriend Newt and the rest of the Gladers. You're eating dinner in the safehouse your rescuers brought you to, but you get impatient for some "alone time" with Newt.





	.02 I Need a Distraction

I had finished dinner half an hour ago, and been sitting patiently while Newt and the others talked with the rescuers ever since. I was grateful as hell, but that didn't stop me from wanting alone time with Newt, which I hadn't gotten for a few days due to the stress of escaping the griever attack and maze. Here I finally had a chance at it, but now everyone was sitting in the central room of the compound, and it'd be painfully obvious if I tugged Newt away.  
The group launched into a new topic, this time about culture on the planet before the sun flares. I couldn't stand it anymore. Theresa was sitting next to me, and I turned and whispered to her, "Come with me, would you? Gotta favor to beg."  
She nodded, setting her drink down and standing up when I did. I had only known her for a few days, but we were the only girls in the Glade, and we had quickly bonded. I was one of the few she really trusted, and I knew I could tell her anything. Newt, on my other side, looked up to me with a frown as we moved away from the table.  
"Bathroom," I explained hastily, leading Theresa to the girls' dormitory. I shut the door behind us and then walked into the bathroom, just in case the door was thin.   
"What's up?" she asked, leaning against the wall.  
"Could you do me a favor and make a distraction so everyone runs into the guys' dormitory? Just for a few seconds or so; you could scream and then say you saw a rat or something," I suggested.  
She nodded. "Sure, you trying to get some alone time with Newt?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and I couldn't stop the laugh that spilled out. It felt good to be safe for once; I was almost giddy with it.   
"Just don't let anyone into the girls' dorm for a bit," I advised, heading over to a stall and flushing one of the toilets to look convincing.   
She shook her head in amusement. "Duly noted. Wouldn't want to walk in on that anyway."  
I hit her shoulder. "Rude. C'mon, the guys will be looking for us."  
She led the way back out, tapping on Thomas' shoulder and whispering something to him. I wasn't sure what she'd asked, but he told her to go ahead, and she disappeared into the guys' dorm. I hadn't even gotten back into my seat when a hair-raising scream arose from the room. Everyone was immediately out of their seats, crowding the door to the guys' room. Newt was about to follow, but I grabbed his shoulder and pressed a finger to my lips in signal when he gave me a questioning look. I took his hand in mine and pulled him over to the girls' dorm. I took my time shutting the door behind us, doing it as quietly as I could and engaging the lock.  
"What're you doing?" Newt asked in a whisper, confused but trusting me completely.   
I couldn't even explain. I just took the two steps over to him and pressed my lips to his. It took him all of a millisecond to get his wits back around him and kiss me back. When my lungs begged for oxygen, I slowly pulled away. "I love you," I whispered. "And since we don't know what the future holds, I wanted time alone with you."  
A smirk appeared on his face. "We've been out of the maze for what, an hour, and you already can't keep your hands off me. Not surprising, I guess."  
I rolled my eyes. "It's not like you can ever keep your hands off me You're just not clever enough to get me alone."  
A look of dawning realization crossed his face, and he turned back to the door. "Was Theresa..?" he trailed off, and I only chuckled.  
He smiled, pushing me back by my shoulders until I was standing against a wall. He pressed his hands to the wall on both sides of me, caging me in. "You're one naughty girl, you know that?" he murmured, dipping his head to press light kisses down from my jaw to the crook of my neck. When he reached my shirt, he only tugged it to the side and kept going.   
"Only for you," I said breathlessly, amazed as always at how hot he could get me doing almost nothing.   
"Oh, I know." His lips returned to mine, and this time they crashed together, me pushing as much as he pulled as we made up for lost time. His right knee shoved between my legs, and the top of his thigh bumped my crotch, making me shiver against him.   
"God, you're amazing," he said as we broke apart, more of a moan than a statement.   
I took his shirt in my hands and pulled it up over his head, savoring the feeling of his hard chest, clean for once. Not that I minded muddy Newt, but this was new, and it was good.   
"They got us all cleaned up, lookin' like brand new shanks," Newt joked, running an electrified finger over the skin between my shirt and shorts. He fingered the material, eyes asking me the same question they always had.   
In answer, I threw my arms up, looking at him expectantly and latching back onto him the instant he tossed my shirt behind him. We kissed fiercely again, no time for slow hands when the world might end at any moment. Or, to be less dramatic, when Minho might walk in at any second.   
He took my bra off without hesitation, instantly stooping to lave kisses and hot, wet tongue over my nipples. My back arched off the wall, and I took in a shuddering breath, knowing we had to keep quiet.   
"Bed," I managed, and without hesitation he picked me up with his hands under my ass. I had to repress the shriek that tended to happen every time he did that. Even though he insisted it was nothing and I weighed a hell of a lot less than Minho, I was worried I'd crush him.   
But he didn't seem to be under any strain as he tossed me onto the bed unceremoniously. The crotch of his pants, on the other hand, seemed to be under quite a bit of strain.  
I unzipped my shorts and slipped them off along with my panties as quickly as I could, whipping the shorts behind me and the panties right at Newt. He caught them with one hand, giving me a filthy smile as he tucked them into his back pocket. "You're incredible, love."  
I beckoned him closer with one finger, but he stopped at the edge of the bed, tearing off his pants as quickly as I had mine. "This is going to have to be quick," I warned him.   
"I know," he agreed, climbing onto the bed after stripping down completely. "I swear to you, when we get some proper privacy I'm going to worship you for hours, but right now we just have to fuck."  
He pressed his body down against mine as we kissed once more, and I spread my legs wide as he rubbed himself up and down my slit. "What a good girl, always so wet for me," he murmured against my neck, intertwining my right hand with his left before pushing into me.   
My nose twitched at the initial discomfort, a leftover reaction from the first time we'd made love. It was easy to see I'd been a virgin before this mess, as it'd hurt for a good few minutes, and Newt's larger-than-average dick didn't help. Luckily, he'd been a perfect gentleman, apologizing and doing everything in his power to make me comfortable.  
"Good?" he asked, reminding me that that caring nature had never disappeared, despite the fact that we'd been together for months now.   
I smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to his nose. "Perfect. Fuck me."  
He didn't need to be told twice, and immediately he pulled himself out of me, only to shove back in right away. He let out a low groan at the friction, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure as he worked himself in and out of me.   
As he sped up, I couldn't help but gasp and moan, "Fuck, Newt, yes!"   
It'd come out louder than planned, and Newt immediately stopped, slapping his hand over my mouth and looking over to the door. My eyes went wide. "Sorry," I whispered.  
He chuckled. "That's alright. Those shucks already know what we do."  
I blushed, but he was right. There had been one memorable, lust-filled night all alone in the map room- until Minho walked in, that is. He'd heard noises and come to investigate. It was bad for all involved, and naturally the news had spread around the Glade like wildfire.  
He started moving again after a long moment, apparently satisfied that nobody was coming. I managed to keep quiet, although my insides were on fire and the look on Newt's face was almost enough to make me cum entirely of its own accord. His eyes were almost shut, his bottom lip tugged between his teeth as he looked down at the place we met.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to me. He got the hint and bit his way down my neck, no trace of the gentle kisses from earlier left. I let out quiet moans and dug my nails into his back, which only seemed to make him go faster.   
"God, love," he grunted as he came back up for air, and I was disappointed when he pulled himself out of me. "Turn around, on your hands and knees."  
This changed my sour mood immediately, and I flipped around easily, lowering my head and chest almost to the sheets and wiggling my ass up at him. I felt his knees just inside of mine before he guided himself inside me. I bit my lip as he got deeper than before, and I could tell he was enjoying it too, what with the way he pressed his hips desperately against me, wanting deeper.   
Before I could even beg, he pulled out and thrusted back in, sending my hips forward. I braced myself on the bed as he fucked me hard, drawing long breaths and moans from me like it was his job. I tossed my hips back to meet his with every thrust, and soon the sounds of skin against skin filled the room. He snaked his right hand under me and rubbed my swollen clit, making me gasp as I jumped back against him.  
With the constant friction of his dick buried deep in me, and his fingers working my clit, it wasn't long before I was pleading for release. "Newt, Newt I'm so close," I panted.  
We didn't have time to spare, and he knew it. He pushed himself faster, deeper, and in a strained voice begged, "Cum for me, love." From the tension in his voice and the tightness with which he held my hips, I could tell he was close himself. So I didn't hesitate, instead letting my eyes squeeze shut and my hips jerk back against him as I came, hard.   
My body was shaking and pulsating, but I bit hard enough on my lip to stay silent. As the tremors subsided, I remembered to breathe, taking in unsteady breaths. Only a few seconds later, Newt stilled deep inside me with one final thrust, and I felt him release.   
"Holy shit," he finally groaned, pulling out soon after. He collapsed on the bed next to me, and I let myself fall as well, right into his arms.   
"Holy shit is right," I said, somehow both numb and euphoric from the sex.  
"Think we should go back out there?" he asked, rubbing a comforting hand over my upper arm.  
"I don't want to, but yeah," I admitted.  
We laid together for a few more, precious minutes, taking the time to recover before I forced us both out of bed and we redressed in the clothes that were scattered across the room.  
"Where's my-?" I began, but turning around, Newt was holding my bra in his hand, a shit-eating grin on his face.  
"Looking for this?"  
"Great, thanks." I swiped the bra from him, giving him a disapproving look as he enjoyed the view.   
"Ready?" he asked once I finally had everything back on.  
"Isn't it going to look kinda.. suspicious if we walk back out there together?"   
"Love, not to rain on your parade, but everyone within a square mile probably heard you moaning. You're kinda spectacularly bad at keeping quiet."  
My mouth dropped open. "Really?"  
He shrugged. "Guess I'm just that good."  
"And here I was, thinking I was doing so well."  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to let them tease you," he reassured me, opening the door and ushering me through first.   
I had never regretted taking two simple steps more in my entire life. All pairs of eyes, 32 in total, to include every single living Glader and all of our rescuers, were immediately focused on me, and every conversation in the room had stopped.  
Newt stepped through the room to stand behind me, and out of nowhere, clapping started. It didn't take me long to find the perpetrator- Minho. He was sitting on a couch by Thomas, a sly grin on his face and clapping like the queen had just walked by.  
Minho was a trendsetter, after all, and seconds later the other Gladers joined in. Soon, it wasn't just clapping- it was whoops and hollers and whistles and cheers. Theresa and Thomas even joined in, twin grins on their faces.   
My cheeks heated up immediately, and I turned to hug Newt, burying my face in his chest. This, naturally, only sparked louder cheering.   
Newt let it go on for a few seconds before saying, "Alright, alright you shuckfaces. You've had your fun, let it go."  
When I finally came out from the safety of Newt's embrace, I saw that his face was tinged pink as well. "We have one hell of a dysfunctional family, don't we?" I asked with a chuckle.  
He shrugged. "At least they're ours. C'mon now, I have some business to settle with Minho."


End file.
